With growing popularity of smart phone, tablet computer and other terminal products, they have become necessary tools of more and more people in daily life. But, if the terminal product is stolen, users will suffer economy loss, and the loss of personal information will cause inconvenience to the users. For preventing such terminal devices from being stolen, people have figured out many ways. However, all the anti-theft methods aim at mobile products.
The anti-theft measures used widely currently usually take effect after the terminal device was stolen, and the main aim of such measures is to remedy.
In related technologies, there is another method for sending alarm when the terminal device is being stolen. Due to the poor applicability of such method in related technologies, alarm fails to really work, eventually the terminal is stolen.